


Panties

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought how can I make this day better for myself and later for you.“ letting the pants fall to the floor, he stepped out of the fabric, smiling at Ben as the brown haired man stared at lace clinging to Mike's hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

Slipping the black lace over his ass, with his eyes fixed on his mirrored image. He let out a soft hum as the lace pressed tightly around his cock. He felt great.

“Mike?” Ben called from downstairs and suddenly all the sounds came back to him, making him realize that he stood in his panties in the their bedroom while they had to be somewhere really soon.

“1 Minute!” He yelled back and quickly dressed himself before he ran downstairs to be greeted by a smiling handsome man.

“Hey you.” Mike muttered as he kissed Ben, but Ben only grabbed his hands and proceeded to guided him to the car.

“Later okay? We have to be somewhere in-” He looked at his watch and then he groaned.

“2 Mins.”

“We can do it!” Mike said and turned on the car and sped down the road. The whole time, he could feel the soft chafing of the lace against his cock.

Arriving only 3 minutes late, they breathed a sigh of relief before storming into the building.

* * *

 

“Why did you even take that long this morning?” Ben asked as they walked back to the car, after 4 hours of intensive talking and planning.

“You gonna see later.” Mike grinned and wiggled his hips as he walked to the car with Ben a few feet behind him.

“Will I like it?”

“Let's hope you will.”

* * *

 

“Loose the fucking shirt.” Ben growled from where he was lying on his back, stripped down to only his boxers. Hands possessively wandering over Mike's hips, urging him to come closer, to settle between Ben's legs.

But Mike sat back on his legs, smiling down with his kiss-bruised lips at Ben’s puzzled expression.

Standing up, Mike stripped the shirt away, leaving his chest bare.

“The pants too?”Mike then asked, playing with his belt.

“Mhhmmhh” Ben nodded, sliding to the end of the bed and sat up to watch with rabid attention as Mike freed his pants and thumbed open the button.

“This morning.” He started as he opened his pants, sliding down the zipper.

“I thought how can I make this day better for myself and later for you.“ letting the pants fall to the floor, he stepped out of the fabric, smiling at Ben as the brown haired man stared at lace clinging to Mike's hips.

“Wow...” Ben mumbled and reached a hand out, silently begging Mike to come closer so Ben could feel.

As Ben's finger collided with Mike's sensitive skin around the lace, he had to shudder.

And then talented fingers started drawing along the seams, drawing out the shape of the panties along Mike's body, making the cock inside of the lace trap come to full attention.

“So beautiful” Ben said and curled his fingers around Mike's hip to draw him closer to press his face to Mike's covered cock.

“All day?”

“Mhh?”

“Did you wear them all day?” Ben said and slipped his hand around one of Mike's thighs and pulled so he tumbled into Ben’s lap.

“I did.” Mike answered from his new position, already using it to grind into Ben’s cock, making him moan and clutch his hips harder.

“So amazing” he praised him and smoothed a hand over Mike's back down to his buttocks, stroking over the skin before wandering down until his fingers ghosted over Mike's hole.

“I actually wanted you to fuck me, but now I really want to see you coming over those pretty panties.”

Breathless moans escaped Mike as the first finger pressed into him and he threw his head back as another hand came to curl around his cock through the lace, making it feel different, new.

“That...” heavy breath. “ Is okay.” Moan.

Reaching for lube, Ben smeared some over his fingers before returning back to sliding his fingers into Mike, making him arch into the tight fist around his cock and bucking back into the fingers deep inside of him.

Their lips found together in a messy kiss and soon later, Ben had Mike's fingers in his hair, gripping the strands hard.

“Come for me. Come all over yourself my pretty boy.” Ben mumbled, keeping up a stream of praises and comments up, just stopping to return the passionate kisses.

“Ben...” Mike whined and ground down, his breath hitching as the fingers inside of him were brushing against his prostate, making stars dance on the edge of his vision. 

“More.”

Ben did and what followed was forever branded in his memories.

Mike arched into his fist, making tiny breathless noises as he started to shake, as his fingers tightened in his hair and as he threw his head back and came in his panties, covering it with white streaks from the inside out. Breath heavy and sweat dripping down his forehead with the last shudders of afterglow wandering through him, Mike let himself fall forward, crashing into Ben and brought him down with him until they lied on the bed, tangled together.

 With last energy, Mike lifted his hand to shove Ben’s boxer shorts down to give his boyfriend at least a handjob, but when he pealed the fabric back, he was greeted with come covering the inside, sticking in Ben’s pubic hair.

He made a soft noise, looking up to gaze into Ben’s eyes.

“You were too sexy not to.” And only then he noticed how breathless and flushed Ben was.

Grinning, he placed a soft kiss on Ben’s lip before curling back into the warm body.

“I really like stockings.” Ben then said and ripped Mike out of his half slumber.

“On me or you?” he asked, sleep coating his voice.

“On me.”

“Okay. Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
